AkaRed
AkaRed is the embodiment of all prior Red Warriors of the long running Super Sentai series. Design His costume pays homage to Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, the original Sentai, with a high collar surrounding his neck, much like the capes on the battle suits in the original series. He also pays homage to Akarenger, the original Red Warrior, with a large V across his chest. His visor has a "V" symbol, representing "V Cinema" (the name given to the VS specials). He has the 30th Anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit, as well as a belt with three X's as the buckle, XXX being the Roman numeral for 30. His belt buckle and anniversary pin are reminiscent of the costumes from Dai Sentai Goggle V. As of Gokaiger, the 30th Anniversary logo on his left chest has changed to show the number 35 above the V of the logo and the Roman numeral XXX on his buckle has been given a golden V across the center most X, symbolizing the 35th Anniversary of the Super Sentai. As of Zyuohger, the 35th Anniversary logo on his left chest has been changed to show the number 40 above on the V both on a silver cube. His belt with the silver XXX with the golden V has been changed to a silver X with an arrow with shades of gold, silver, and black resembling an L symbolizing the 40th of the Super Sentai. Ranger Forms ;Weapon Recreation AkaRed can also recreate any weapon a Red warrior has handled before, either which he or another warrior can wield. In the movie, he recreated the AbaRed's Tyranno Rod to use against Chronos. He also recreated DekaRed's D-Magnum and HurricaneRed's Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru for Bouken Red to use. ;Super Sentai Ball It is a dominantly white soccer ball with rings of the Super Sentai colors (Red = AkaRed, Yellow = MagiYellow, White = DekaBreak, Gold = MagiShine, Black = AbareBlack, Blue = HurricaneBlue) around it and the 30th Anniversary logo, with the silver V representing Bouken Silver. With this ball, the Super Sentai warriors were able to execute a similar finisher from past Super Sentai teams who used a ball for a team attack, ending with Bouken Silver hitting a flying kick to propel a burning Super Sentai Ball to the target. This also pays homage to the original Super Sentai group attack, the "Gorenger Storm". ;Super Sentai Soul As stated earlier, AkaRed can act as a vessel to power up DaiVoyager by receiving the Spirits of Friendship, Passion, Justice, Courage, Love and Hope respectively from Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue, Asuka/AbareBlack, Tekkan Aira/DekaBreak, Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow, Hikaru/MagiShine and Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver, each representing a part of the Super Sentai Spirit. With these Spirits, DaiVoyager is upgraded into Burning Legend Form. ;Super Sentai Address Book The is a book possessed by AkaRed that lists information on every Super Sentai member. He gives it to Eiji so he can recruit past heroes to help. The book features pictures of all Sentai Core Rangers, and the 6th Rangers. ;Gokai Sabre - Soul Advent= Being the representation of every Red Warrior there is in Super Sentai for the past 30 years, AkaRed has demonstrated the ability to transform to any Red Warrior of his choosing even without an external transformation device. He simply states the transformation call 'Soul Korin, (Red Warrior Name).', a henshin sequence is shown, similar to the original transformation but with AkaRed inserted in. In the movie, he only transforms into two Red warriors: MagiRed of Mahou Sentai Magiranger and GaoRed of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, using their respective attacks against the villains. In the role call, he briefly changes into GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed and MagiRed. He seems to be able to recreate the Red Warriors attacks such as the Red Fire of MagiRed and the Blazing Fire of GaoRed. He also recreated Hurricanger's group attack Kage no Mai. By the time he encountered Captain Marvelous, it's assumed he currently embodies the forms and powers of post-Boukenger Red Warriors as well before giving him the Ranger Keys because of the 35 on his chest. ;Red Spirits - Spade Ace= - Battle Japan= - DenziRed= - VulEagle= - GoggleRed= - DynaRed= - Red1= - ChangeDragon= - Red Flash= - Red Mask= - Red Falcon= - Red Turbo= - FiveRed= - Red Hawk= - TyrannoRanger= - RyuuRanger= - NinjaRed= - OhRed= - Red Racer= - MegaRed= - GingaRed= - Go Red= - TimeRed= - GaoRed= ;Arsenal * Lion Fang - HurricaneRed= - AbaRed= - DekaRed= - MagiRed= ;Arsenal * MagiStick - Sword ;Special Attacks * Red Fire - Bouken Red= - GekiRed= - Go-On Red= - Shinken Red= - Gosei Red= }} }} Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Lethal